I'll Cover You
by UndergroundValentine
Summary: Draco has a dream, Harry is a pervert. Being a married couple has its ups and downs, but it's a pretty good relationship.  That is, until you're told you're pregnant. Warning: Adult material. Language, sexual content, pregnancy, crude humor.
1. Is It The Look In Your Eyes?

New collaboration between myself and HieiTheFallen. She has the chapters in Draco's pov. I have the chapters in Harry's pov. Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Is It The Look In Your Eyes?<strong>

**Harry's POV**

"Draco, come on, it's just for fun!" I called to my lover and husband, following him down the hallway towards the living room. He was dressed in his practice uniform for Quidditch with a bag slung over his shoulder, and he was clearly not amused at my comment. "You'd make a drop dead _gorgeous_ girl…"

It wasn't uncommon for such strange ideas to pop up in our household. Draco and I had been married for nearly six years and we'd done just about everything in the book between romantic dates and sexy positions. We were rather open individuals with one another and we were never ones to shy away from something new. And if there was something that was well beyond our comprehension, we'd think it over and talk about it before making a decision, and the decision was usually yes.

So the idea of turning Draco into a girl wasn't just a spontaneous and completely ridiculous one. About a week ago, Draco had woken from a rather intensive dream where he'd been changed into a woman and the two of us made sweet, deliciously passionate love. Despite being gay, the fact that he was a woman was a huge turn on to the both of us in this dream, and after some consistent pestering, Draco finally shared the dream with me. And for the past three days, it has been a constant image in the back of my mind.

Draco glanced over his shoulder at me, raising a blond eyebrow as his ice blue eyes pierced through mine. I smiled sweetly at him, leaning against the archway in the wall with a kitchen towel draped over my shoulder. In all fairness, he couldn't get mad at me for suggesting that we actually act upon his dream, for he was the one who imagined it in the first place.

"Harry, we're not doing this right now. I have practice that I need to go to and I don't need to be preoccupied with your desire to fuck me as a woman," he said gently, turning back to me for a moment. I raised an eyebrow right back at him for a brief second before a smile stretched across my lips.

"Admit it… You love the idea," I teased and Draco rolled his eyes at me, crossing forward to kiss me gently.

"We'll talk about this later. I'm late thanks to you," he grumbled and I smiled, linking my arms around his waist to pull him closer still. He pressed his hands to my chest but I held him firm in my embrace.

"You've got five more minutes.." I murmured into his lower lip, kissing him over and over. Draco groaned quietly, pushing gently at me as he kissed me back. I left a trail of warm, wet kisses along his jaw and throat, easing him against the wall of the living room before he managed to shove me away enough to break free.

"Potter, not now," he growled with a gentle smirk. I pouted. "We'll discuss this later, alright? I've got to get to practice. I'll see you tonight for dinner, alright?" I sighed and nodded once, smiling as he pressed a gentle, soft kiss to my cheek. I watched in silence as Draco disappeared in a loud crack, and in an instant I was alone in our house.

It was sometimes strange to think that Draco and I had been married nearly six years, and together for almost ten. We'd gotten together nearly right after the battle at Hogwarts when Voldemort was defeated. I could remember lying in Hagrid's arms, pretending to be dead, and when I sprang up, Draco raced away from his parents to join the other students and professors to stand up against the Dark Lord. And I'd felt a sudden wave of intensive emotion that I couldn't, and didn't have time, to understand before having to fight Voldemort.

We were just kids, then. The load of us, all seventeen or nearly eighteen years old. So many died that day, and yet so many lives were spared, too. And not even just lives, but an entire world was saved. A complete society, and we were just kids…

After the battle had ended, Draco had found me by the lake, shaking off the rush of the fight. I could remember that he sat down beside me, hip to hip and shoulder to shoulder, and we just sat in complete silence. For the longest time, there was nothing. Nothing but the two of us sitting side by side with the sound of the wind grazing across the top of the glassy waters, ash and smoke raining down around us.

"It's over…" He said to me, staring out at the water. I nodded once, sighing heavily. From my peripheral I had watched him turn his head towards me, and after a moment I turned to face him.

"Can we start over?" He asked, and I nodded once more, staring deeply at his face. His eyes lifted to meet mine after hovering over my mouth for a moment, and there was something swirling within that made my stomach twist into a shy knot. Before I could even think, I'd leaned forward and kissed him, hitting more of his bottom lip than his full mouth, but he didn't care. He kissed me right back.

Smiling to myself, I shook my head as the memory faded from the front of my consciousness. I pushed away from the wall of the living room, walking back down the long hallway and into the kitchen where I had been washing dishes. It seemed like only yesterday that we'd shared our first kiss and now we were here, happily married and living together in Godric's Hollow, where my parents used to live. It'd taken a bit of work, but we managed to clean and fix it up.

Turning a slight corner, I stepped through the dining room and passed under a large archway into the grand kitchen. There was a large island in the center with surrounding counter space, cabinetry and appliances. Being wizards, and rather lazy ones at that, Draco and I usually used magic when preparing our meals. But I still used the kitchen in a rather Muggle fashion, considering that was how I'd been raised. And, on occasion, my cousin Dudley would come over with his wife and children, and I tried to play off being as normal as possible. They knew about mine and Draco's talents, but we had also agreed not to flaunt it, either.

Setting the towel aside, I continued to scrub some of the dishes. I'd placed an enchantment on a good portion of the dishes considering Draco and I had hosted a bit of a party last night, and we'd had a bunch of friends over for dinner and dessert. Humming softly to myself, I picked up the sponge and began to wash the last of the dishes, tapping my shoe gently to the beat in my head.

Despite falling in love with my long-lasting school rival, things hadn't really changed for me. I was still best friends with Ron and Hermione, whom were now happily married. Ginny and I were close friends, though no longer romantically interested in one another; she'd married and had kids someone else a few years after Draco and I did.

Unlike any of our friends, Draco and I had kids. It was impossible for us to biologically have children considering we were both males, but we'd talked about it so often. We'd even gone as far as to breach the subject of artificial insemination, but we couldn't think of a woman who would be willing to partake in such a thing with us. The idea wasn't completely out of our minds, but it was pushed on to the back.

With the dishes finished and put away, I tucked the towel into the handle of the stove before making my way back down the hallway and into my office. Sometimes it was hard to spend so much time alone, but it couldn't be helped. After the battle at Hogwarts, Draco had pursued a career in playing Quidditch and had actually turned out to be really, really good at it.

As for me, I'd gone into working for the Ministry. I'd become the Auror I'd always wanted to be and I loved it more than anything else, other than Draco of course. But it was far more exhausting that I'd ever given it credit for. I'd be at the office until the late hours of the night, sometimes even the early hours of the morning and I'd have to go back six or eight hours later. But I loved it none the less.

Plopping down onto the couch in the living room, I drew up a book that had been sitting on the coffee table. Draco was more of the reader between the two of us, but I liked to read from time to time. I loved the feel of getting lost in a good book. I'd never been concerned in literature during my school years, given the fact that I was all about Quidditch and Defense Against the Dark Arts, but after leaving Hogwarts, I found a sort of solace in books.

Hermione gave me crap for years about books and my sudden likeness for them. Ron found it rather unbelievable that I'd given up, almost, on Quidditch to read. I found the sport to be more of a hobby than a career, like Draco had found. Don't get me wrong, every time I went to one of his matches, I always felt the pang of longing to get back into the game. But then I would think about my work in the Ministry and the life I had now, and I realized there was no room for professional Quidditch in it.

Sighing softly, I leafed through the pages of the book, trying to figure out where I'd last left off. I had a horrible habit of not marking the pages so I often forgot where I'd read to before. Nothing looked familiar after a few moments and so I snapped the book shut and set it back down on the table in front of me. It'd only been about twenty, twenty-five minutes since Draco had left for practice, and he wouldn't be back for at least another four hours.

Well, this would give me time to fantasize…


	2. I Think I've Fallen

**Chapter Two: I Think I've Fallen- I Think I've Fall-Fallen  
>Draco's POV<strong>

Thanks to Harry's constant sexual pestering, I was late to practice. The new Quidditch season wasn't going to start for a few more months, but we practiced all year around so we would always come out on top. However my coach wasn't very forgiving when it came to being on time. He took practice just as seriously as he took the real games, so when I showed up late, he yelled at me for a while. He'd been known to kick players off the team for a few games or an entire season. Once he flat out fired a perfectly good player for always being late but I never needed to worry about that happening to me.

Not to brag, but I was the team's best player.

In school, I was a Seeker, like Harry, but now I was a Chaser. When I had first gotten a position on the team, I tried to convince Harry to try out for the Seeker position because he truly was the best at it, but he surprised me by saying no. It had nothing to do with being on the same team as me; he just didn't want to play professional Quidditch. He said he was perfectly happy with his job at the Ministry and he preferred watching me play than playing himself.

It was a little disappointing, but that had been several years ago. Harry helped me practice on our own time. We often played a lot of just for fun Quidditch without friends. It was kind of like a tradition for holidays and parties, if we weren't all getting drunk and making sexual jokes and flirting inappropriately, that is. Surprisingly the latter of the two happened quite often. It was really awkward the night Hermione and I made out after drinking for hours on end. Ron wanted to kill me for that, but Harry just found it obnoxiously funny for some reason. I can't even explain it, but the thought of me kissing a girl makes Harry laugh, but if I ever kissed another attractive boy, he'd beat the shit out of him, then me.

Practice was cut short when one of my teammates, Brian, got a call from St. Mungo's, saying that his wife was in labor. Brian was our Keeper, so without him, there wasn't much of a point to practice, so we all got to go home early.

I decided to fly back to the Hollow. To be honest, when Harry first showed me the house his parents used to live in, I didn't want to live there. I really wanted to build our own house somewhere a little closer to London, but Harry was set on the Hollow, and I couldn't deny him what he so desperately wanted. I was a rather wealthy man, so when Harry and I got married, I promised him I would give him everything he never had if it was in my power. Once the house was remodeled, it turned out to be completely beautiful. Now I was quite happy with Harry. The only thing we didn't have and couldn't buy was a child. Sure, we could adopt, but we really wanted our own. We were only in our mid-late twenties though. I didn't expect to have children until after we were both thirty, so I wasn't worried about the children thing just yet.

When I landed and dismounted my broom, I went into the house expect Harry to be cooking or done with cooking, but there was no pleasant aroma of freshly cooked food or Harry cursing at burning food. With Harry, it was a hit or miss sort of deal. The food was either fantastic, or it was horrible and I had to choke it down just to spare his feelings. He liked cooking the Muggle way, for whatever reason. Sometimes I was amazed that Harry was a wizard because he acted so Muggle sometimes. He even bought me a cell phone for Christmas one year.

"Harry?" I called, setting my broom in the corner by our coat closet. I set my Quidditch bag down and walked into the house. I had showered and changed after practice, so now I was just wearing a pair of silver skinny jeans (Why? Because I looked great in skinny jeans, that's why) and a black, button up shirt, my collar bones exposed.

Harry didn't respond but he didn't need to. I found him in the living room with his jeans around his ankles and his erection in his hands. Believe it or not, this was not the first time I walked in on my husband masturbating when I wasn't home. The first time it happened, I was upset and a little insulted, but then I learned he was usually fantasizing about me since I wasn't home. Harry was kind of a sex addict, really, though he always claimed that I was the one who was addicted to sex, not him.

"Oh Harry, what is the matter with you? We had sex three times before I went to practice!" I exclaimed, walking over to him. "You have a problem, you know that?" Harry looked up at me with his gorgeous, jade-colored eyes.

"Yeah, he's skinny, blonde, tall with beautiful icy blue eyes and he's a famous Quidditch star," he replied, a sexy smirk crossing over his lips. I just rolled my eyes. "And he would be a gorgeous girl too, but he won't do it."

"Harry, will you let this go, already, please? It was just a dream. We're supposed to be gay for Merlin's sake!" I exclaimed and he moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he thumbed the slit of his erection.

"You being a girl for an hour wouldn't make me any less gay, Draco," he commented, moaning in between words. "You know that I love you… and you being a girl excites me because I knew you would still be you. Besides... It was—AH! You're dream… Not mine!" he ended up shouting as he came hard in his hand. He relaxed into the backrest of the sofa and looked up at me with lustful, semi-satisfied eyes. "So this is really all your fault and the sooner you agree to do it, the sooner I'll stop nagging you."

"Damn it, Potter, if anyone should be a girl, it should be you because you're more like my wife than my husband half the time," I said, crossing my arms. "Now, I want you to go upstairs—" He looked kind of hopeful at that. "Get cleaned up, dress is something halfway nice and come back down stairs. We're going to meet Hermione and Ronald for dinner since there isn't anything here… The invited me a few hours ago but I thought we were eating here. Apparently, we're not, since my husband has been jerking off for the last few hours. Now go get cleaned up." Harry whined quite loudly and he reached up for me, probably hoping he would be able to seduce me into not going out to dinner, but the bottom line was that I was starving. Having sex with Harry all day then practice? I was craving some decent food and since Harry didn't cook, going out was the best solution.

"No, Harry, don't even try it," I told him, tsking him. "I am hungry and since we have no food, we have to go out. If you had cooked instead of jerking off all night, we could be staying in and having more incredibly hot and amazing sex, but I am starving and I will go with or without you… Preferably with you cause you know I don't mix well with Ronald by myself."

"But Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaco," he whined. "I'll feed you!"

"Your semen is not that satisfying, Harry," I said, rolling my eyes again. "The sooner we meet them and eat, the sooner we'll get back for you to, you know, get some action from a certain attractive blonde that you seem to be so obsessed with."

"Fine…" Harry pouted and stood up, pulling his jeans back up. He walked around me and on his way out of the living room and up the stairs; he slapped me hard on the ass. "But in my defense, I have every right to be obsessed with a certain attractive blonde," he half growled, half purred. Honestly, it was sexy, but my stomach was winning out over my dick at the moment.

"Please hurry, Harry! If I don't get some good in me, I'm going to shrivel up into nothing!" I called after him, being a little obnoxious, but it was the only way to get Harry to do what I wanted. Well, that or tease him into something, but I didn't have the energy for that right now.

~

Thirty minutes later, Harry was dressed in black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt, kind of opposite of me. Even now, after being together for almost ten years and married for six, we tended to be opposite. But we were also much more alike than we ever thought possible in school.

We were walking into a rather fancy restaurant I had never been to because it was in the middle of London. I didn't usually eat at Muggle restaurants, but it was what Ronald and Hermione had wanted. "Hey, sorry we're late. Harry was being, you know, Harry," I apologized once we reached their table. Over the years, I'd been able to become very good friends with Hermione and decent friends with Ronald, as surprising as that was. Hermione was easy to get along with though. Ronald? Definitely was not. He still annoyed me a lot of the time. Most of it was him complaining about how he never went pro with his Quidditch like I did. He was jealous of me and it was obvious whenever he came to one of my games with Harry and Hermione.

"Oh that's all right!" Hermione said and stood up, kissing me on each cheek. I sat down and she kissed Harry on each cheek as well. Ever since Hermione and Ron spent two weeks in Paris several years back, she'd been greeting her friends that way. "I know Harry can be a handful for you. I'm just glad you decided to join us!" Harry pouted a little and I smirked at him.

"He is a handful, especially when he doesn't want to leave the bedroom," I said.

Ron smirked. "I know what you mean," he said, glancing at Hermione. "She can be the exact same way." Hermione and Harry turned about ten different shades of pink and red and Harry glared at me while Hermione glared at her husband.

"I am _not_ a handful," Harry insisted. "And you know you fucking love it. You'd love it even more if you would just give me one chance to change—"

"Harry, enough. We are not discussing that right now, especially not in mixed company," I told him, fixing him with a sort of look that said 'shut the fuck up right now, Potter, or so help me'. Harry pouted but turned to our friends and opened his menu. "So…" I said, doing the same. "My coach is giving me a bonus this year. He gave me a few season passes for this season. Would you like two?" I asked. "Harry has one already, and so does my mother… But I have two left."

"Wow, that's quite gracious of you, Draco, thank you. That would be wonderful!" Hermione said. She always enjoyed watching the game for what it was. She wasn't jealous of me like Ron was. I took my wallet out and handed Hermione the two season passes I had left before putting my wallet back in my jeans. Hermione put them in her purse. I had no doubt that she would hold onto them for both herself and for Ron. Ron would have lost his in a day. "Thank you, oh, I'm so excited for this season!"

I grinned at her. Ever since the war ended, I was actually able to smile and not smirk so much. "You're welcome," I told her, but Ron looked a little unhappy. I knew he was upset that he was reminded about not being a professional, like me, but that was his fault, not mine. I wouldn't feel guilty for my success.

The rest of dinner was just common gossip, catching up (even though they were at our party the night before) and talking about changes that were happening at the Ministry. They also told us that they were trying for a baby now, but that wasn't too surprising really. They wanted children more than Harry and I did, at least, Hermione did. I wasn't too sure about Ron…

We sat talking for a few hours after we'd finished eating, but Harry finally broke that. "Well, it was great having dinner with you guys but Draco and I really should be going…" he said and I could hear the need in his voice. He was horny…

Again.

Bloody Hell.


	3. Look Into My Eyes And I'll Own You

**Chapter Three: Look Into My Eyes And I'll Own You**

**Harry's POV**

Tucking my hands into my coat pocket, I sat bundled up in the stands of the Quidditch arena, watching as Draco flew around in a scrimmage game with his teammates. I'd been watching them practice for the better part of the last two hours, and despite the fact that it was starting to get extremely cold, they kept on flying around. I had never really paid much attention before, but Draco's coach was a bit of a hard ass, making his players redo movements and positions. It was grueling.

But watching it just made me miss Quidditch even more. I loved it throughout my school years, but I had always wanted to be an Auror and work for the Ministry, and Quidditch just didn't allow that for me, no matter how much I enjoyed it. Sometimes my work would keep me later than some of Draco's longest practices, and I'd come home, exhausted, to find left overs from dinner in the fridge and Draco already in bed and sound asleep. Those nights were, often, rather lonely.

Not to say just being with Draco made me lonely, because it didn't. I was never lonely with Draco. But, on the nights where we were both home fairly early, we would enjoy dinner together. We would talk and kiss and be romantic. We would cuddle in bed before sleeping, and it was just… Too quiet when we didn't get that opportunity because of work and practice.

Tonight would be different, though. I'd received notice from Draco's doctor that he needed to go in for his physical. Being an athlete, he needed new physicals every two years to keep his medical records up to date. It happened for me when I was in school and on the Quidditch team, but since this was his career it was extremely important. The only problem was that Draco didn't have much a fancy towards doctors. He hated them, and he hated having to deal with physicals, checkups, and tests whenever—if ever, really—he got sick. Something about needles and over cleanliness…

So, I sat, waiting for his practice to get over so that I could…politely remind him he needed to go to the doctor soon and then take him out to a nice and relaxing dinner. Fortunately, there were showers beneath the arena, which meant we wouldn't have to go home first, because I'd made reservations for our dinner in an hour and I wanted to be there, at least, decently on time.

Sighing softly, I reached into the inside pocket of my coat and withdrew the book that I had been reading. Since being with Draco, he'd renewed my interest in reading for fun, and I'd found that I really quite enjoyed novels that took place during historic eras, primarily Ancient Egypt and Venetian Italy. I often found myself dipping into a few romance novels, but I knew I could never read them around Draco. He'd never let me live it down…

I read for a while, listening to the sounds of Quidditch for what felt like no time at all, but when I looked up to see Draco climbing the stairs in the stands to join me, sweaty and a little muddy with his broom in one hand, I knew it'd been a while. The sky was a little darker than it had been before and I snapped my book shut, tucking it away before standing from my seat.

"Took you long enough," I teased, kissing him gently. He moaned softly, reaching up to cup my cheek before pulling away.

"You know how Coach gets sometimes. He makes these practices drag on and on so we can be at our best performance come season time," he said, and I nodded once. I looped my arm with his as we descended the stairs, walking down the long, curved breezeway that led to the staircase for patrons to leave and players to go below, clean up and hang around.

"I know…" I acknowledged.

"So, what are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining, but Coach says he'll have my head next time I'm caught staring at you during practice…" I blushed a little and leaned into Draco some, smiling.

"I'm here to take you out to dinner. Remember? I told you last night about that reservation I made?" Draco frowned some for a brief moment before recognition dawned and he sighed.

"Right, right, I forgot. I thought, maybe, you just wanted to come and reminisce on your days of being a Seeker," he commented with a smile and I rolled my eyes a little, slowing my pace until we'd all but stopped.

"Well, reminiscing did happen, but that wasn't the only thing. I'm..also here to remind you about something.." I said, biting my lip a little bit. Draco raised an eyebrow at me, turning so that he faced me. I pressed myself close to him, running a hand along the seam of his Quidditch practice robe.

"And what is that?" He inquired as I eased him against the wood wall of the breezeway. A light breeze came brushing through the thick tapestry fabric that fluttered on the opposite wall from us, making us shiver a little with its chilly bite. I eased Draco's broom from his hand, letting it rest against the wall beside him.

"It's that time of the year again…" I told him, my voice dropping to a soft murmur as I unclasped the button that held his robe shut, pulling it open. Beneath it was a black, v-neck shirt that clung to his form, and I trailed my fingers against his exposed skin, earning soft shiver.

"Harry, what are you talking about?"

"Your physical," I said, so quietly, it was almost nothing on the wind, and Draco froze beneath my touch.

"I won't go. I had one last year," he lied and I sighed, leaning up to kiss him gently. He didn't kiss back—at least, not right away.

"Your doctor called me and said you needed one. That you haven't had one in almost three years, and you're supposed to keep it on a scheduled track…" I informed him, kissing his jaw and his throat, dropping my hands to the waistband of his pants. Draco arched into me briefly before trying to pull away.

"If you think seducing me is going to make me go, you're wrong," he snarled softly, pushing at me a little. I whined, licking his throat.

"Darling," I cooed, pushing his hands away before pressing up close him again, ghosting a warm breath against his neck, just under his ear. It was one of his most sensitive spots and I felt him shudder beneath me, trembling as I whispered against it. "I just want you to be safe. And the doctor wants to make sure everything is alright and functioning the way it should. What if you get a bad injury in the middle of the season because you didn't get your physical and realize you were straining something, hm?" I mused on, kissing and licking that spot, feeling Draco growing hard against my thigh.

"Harry," Draco growled, tilting his head back for me. Normally we would have never thought to be intimate in a place like this, but all of the other players had gone and the stadium was dead silent save the wind whistling through the wood. "Merlin, Harry…"

"Please, Draco? Do this for yourself," I said, pressing my knee gently to his groin, making him jerk and moan loudly in pleasure. He was nearly hard as a rock. "And for me?" I rubbed him gently, nipping at his throat a little as my hands slid under his shirt, teasing his nipples. My fingers were icy compared to his skin and he gasped, moaning again.

"Harry…" He whined, and I smirked some, kissing his jaw.

"Yes, love?" I moaned, feeling him grind into me for just a moment before he went completely still.

"If you think your seductive tactics are going to make me bend to your will… that they're going to let you have your way with me in _my_ stadium…" he trailed off, pressing his lips to my ear, breathing heavily into it. I moaned, arching into him as my eyes fluttered, and he whispered with such a lusty vivacity that I nearly dropped. "_You're wrong_."

Faster than I could keep up with, Draco turned me around and pressed me to the wall, grinding into my backside so hard that I rutted against the wood, moaning like a whore. "Here, in these stands, on this field, you belong to _me_. This is _my_ territory, and you're a fool to think you can top me here."

Draco's nimble fingers trailed around, unclipping my belt and undoing my pants, leaving me moaning and pushing back on him, forcing him to grind into me again. He curled his fingers into the waist band, pulling my pants down around my knees, roughly tugging on my dick. The chill of his fingertips and the heat of my being were such a sharp contrast that I cried out and bucked into his hold, moaning deeply. There was a soft clink and the rustle of fabric before I felt Draco press between my cheeks. I moaned deeply, pushing back on him enough to feel the head of his cock press to my entrance.

"Fuck, Harry," Draco moaned, licking the side of my neck. "You're tight.." I bit down on my lip, pushing back on him again, trying to take him deeper.

"Don't you like me like that, though?" I mused with a smirk, tightening a little around the head. Draco groaned, jerking into me some, forcing a soft cry from my lips. "All tight… unprepared… rough and everything?"

Draco growled, forcing my stance to widen with the tap of his foot against my ankles. His grip on my left hip tightened as he pushed deeper into me, stretching me. The burn ached like it always did before when we fucked without lube, but there was something so unbelievably..hot..about now. Perhaps it was the fact that we were in a public place, or maybe it was the familiarity of the stadium that was getting to me as he slammed his hips into me, filling me instantly.

I cried out as Draco took hold of my right hip as well, nestled so deep within me that I couldn't breathe without feeling him pressing right into that spot. I was moaning softly after each intake of breath, and pushed back on him a little to take him even deeper. Grunting, Draco withdrew and slammed into me again, forcing another cry from my lips. "So fucking tight, Harry, _Merlin!_"

My palms were flat against the wood wall of the breezeway, and I was nearly bent over, my legs spread as far as possible with my pants still wrapped around my knees. Draco thrust hard into me over and over, rubbing every inch within me, making me moan and nearly scream in pleasure. "Fuck!"

"That's right, Potter… take every inch of my cock, take me deep. Fucking…nggh.. scream for me…" He slammed into me, over and over and over, harder and deeper than the last. I dug my nails into the wall, my glasses slipping down to the edge of my nose as I jerked with his thrusts. We hadn't done it this rough in so long that every shove forward, inward, _deeper_ just made me shake with absolute pleasure.

"Fuck! Uhn, Draco… Merlin, fuck me… come on, fuck me!" He slammed into me again and I screamed, clawing at the wall in front of me. "Harder! Fuck!"

"Gonna make you come so fucking hard… come for me, only me…" Draco growled, fucking harder and harder to me.

"Yours.. nhh..fuck, make me yours!" Draco grunted, reaching up to pull on my hair as he slammed so hard into me, shoving that spot up into my lungs that I choked on a scream, white flashing across my eyes as my body jerked before locking into place for a moment. Pleasure coursed all throughout my body and I came so hard I saw stars

Not a moment after, Draco came into me with a shout of pleasure before he collapsed over me, panting into the back of my neck. I moaned, shakily trying to keep myself standing with my jelly limbs and Draco's weight. Bracing myself against the wall, I pushed back on Draco a little, whining as his softening dick pressed within me. "Baby… I can't…"

"Right, sorry…" He muttered after a while, slowly pulling out. I cried out, curling my hands into fists before falling against the wall, shaking from the aftershock of pleasure. Draco sighed, leaning against the wall beside me. "Fuck, Harry… You are such a horny freak…"

I chuckled softly, standing up a little to turn and face him as I pulled my pants up. Draco looked down at me, his eyes wandering for a moment before meeting mine. "You love me, though. You. Love. Me. And my sexy body," I told him, leaning up against him, smirking softly.

"Your sexy body is not going to make me go to my appointment." Draco said, and I huffed, defeated.


	4. When Life Hands You Lemons

**Chapter Four: When Life Hands You Lemons, Make Life Take Them Back  
>Draco's POV<strong>

I wasn't too happy about the fact that Harry forced me to go to the doctor by threatening to tell my coach that I hadn't had a proper physical in over four years. I didn't need one. I was perfectly healthy! My diet was perfectly balanced to keep me lean and fit and I hardly ever detoured from it. Once in a while, I would venture off to eat a cupcake or some pudding, but I was disciplined enough to control the occasional treat. On top of dieting, I exercised and trained almost daily. There was absolutely no reason that I needed to see a doctor at St. Mungo's to tell me that I was healthy.

But my captain threatened to suspend me until I updated my physical, so I went to the hospital as much as I didn't want to. I was clean, a neat freak really, but hospitals were just too clean. The rooms were just too sterile and all of the white left me seeing spots. I didn't like the smell of sickness and death, it reminded me too much of the war and every time I stepped into St. Mungo's, I felt like I was the one who was dying. If I stared at a white wall for too long, I kind of felt like they were all closing in on me and suddenly I was suffocating.

Yes, it was a very ridiculous thing to fear, but I was terrified of death. After being forced into becoming a Death Eater and failing Voldemort by not being able to kill Dumbledore, I was always terrified that he would kill me. He didn't care about anyone, especially me. He killed without batting an eye and he had no remorse and no regrets. I watched him murder and sometimes I was still haunted by memories of the war. I never liked talking about those flashbacks with anyone, especially Harry. He was the Boy Who Lived. His life had been horrible while I was just a spoiled rich kid. I felt guilty every time I talked about my past with him or anyone else. What I went through couldn't compare to what Harry went through.

So my real reasoning for hating hospitals and doctors was hidden from Harry and everyone else. I didn't want to tell Harry the truth about why I was afraid of doctors. I kept it a secret for years and I had been successful in making Harry believe that I was just another person who hated doctors, but that wasn't the truth.

"Draco Malfoy?" the nurse asked, coming up to me with a clipboard in her hands. I looked up at her and she smiled, letting go of the clipboard. It floated at her side and a quill was ready to start writing beside the paper. "We just need you to update your paperwork and then the doctor will be ready to see you."

"Thank you, Anne," I said and the clipboard moved in front of me. Anne, the nurse, walked away and I started answering the questions. The quill moved across the page by itself and once I was finished, the clipboard and quill zoomed back to the nurses' station. Less than a minute later, my doctor was out in the waiting area to meet me.

"Hello Draco, long time no see," Dr. Cumberlin said, smiling at me. "Shame on you for not coming in for your annual appointments." I stood up, shook the man's hand and followed him into his office.

"I know, I know, I'm such a horrible person. Why just the other day, I ate a brownie when I'm supposed to be on a diet. I'm a wild man, really, you might want to catch me before I start spinning out of control," I said and he laughed.

"Let's just get this over with so we can make sure that you're healthy, all right? We'll start with your weight," he said and he had me take my shoes off so I could be weighed somewhat accurately. I had actually managed to lose five pounds over the last four years… Which was strange because I didn't change my routine over the last four years. Maybe Harry and I were having more sex now, or rougher sex, I really wasn't entirely sure.

The rest of the physical went pretty quickly and by the end, he was filling out a report to my captain, saying I was completely healthy. "So basically I just wasted my day coming down here because I'm completely fine?" I asked and Dr. Cumberlin smiled at me, chuckling softly. I really did like my doctor. As far as doctors went, he was the best, but he was still a doctor, so while I was in his office, I regarded him as such and while he was checking me over, I didn't like him.

"Well, Draco, I do think that, while you're here, you should have a few more tests run to make sure that everything's okay. You're hitting that age where you want to make sure everything is functioning properly so there are no surprises later," he said and before I could even start to get my protests out, he shut me up. "Draco, they're just a few blood tests and such. Most of it can be done with magic don't be so afraid. They really are just simple tests. You'll have the results before you leave, but I think you should have this done. It'll be good for you just to know that everything is going okay for you."

"You're… not really going to take 'no, that's all right but thank you' as an answer, are you?" I asked. It really did figure that I had to have a doctor who was more stubborn than I was. He smiled, taking what I just said as an agreement and he took me to the complete other end of the hospital to run his various tests on my health. As promised, most of the tests were run by pure magic. That didn't really help me relax though because I was still in a hospital, and in a tiny room at that. I felt like I couldn't breathe, and I felt like these tests were just snooping for trouble. I didn't want to leave with knowledge that I was probably going to die in three months or something ridiculous like that.

The longer I waited to get the results from the various tests back, the antsier I became. I planned on being at St. Mungo's for an hour or so and now I was pushing three, almost four hours. I wondered if Harry was starting to worry about me because I told him I would be back a few hours ago and I still hadn't left the hospital.

Finally Dr. Cumberlin came into the room with a clipboard in his hands. "Well, Draco, you'll be happy to know that you are one of the healthiest patients I have," he said and I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. I took care of myself. There was no reason that I should have been worried about being unhealthy, but when test results took so long to come back, it was hard not to think that they found something.

"That's great… Can I leave now? My husband is waiting for me. He probably thinks I died or something," I said, being overly dramatic in hopes that it would get me out of the hospital even faster but, of course, it didn't really help.

"Draco… There is one thing that I need to tell you," he said quietly, sitting down in a chair across from me. "It's not really anything to do with your healthy but we did run a fertility test on you and I hate to tell you this, Draco, but you're sterile…" At first, what he said didn't really process and when it finally got through to me what he said, I understood but it didn't seem to matter. I was gay, married to a man, blah blah blah. Why would I need to be fertile?

However, when it finally hit me, I was upset. Harry and I weren't ready for children. We probably wouldn't consider children for a while, but we always wanted our children to be… Ours. It wasn't impossible for two men to have a child in the Wizarding world, it was just a lot trickier than a man and a woman having children, but in order for the magic to work, I had to be fertile…

"I… what?" I asked and Dr. Cumberlin frowned a little.

"I'm very sorry, but having children is impossible for you," he said softly. "It's partially genetic. Your father had a very hard time having children. I'd be willing to say that's why you're an only child," he explained.

"Partially?" I asked, looking him in the eye. I was sure that I looked a little… distant. I was shocked and I didn't really know how to feel but I was growing depressed rather quickly…

"Well, yes, your father had a hard time having children but it wasn't impossible for him," the doctor said to me and he sighed. "But you went through a lot of abuse and trauma at a young age, Draco. Before and during the war, you went through horrors that most people can't even imagine and that just… It left you with a huge shock to your system. It's just made reproducing… impossible for you. Your body couldn't handle the entire amount of trauma. I'm really very sorry, Draco… I wish I had better news for you."

"It's… um… It's fine, I mean… It isn't like there's anything that can be done about it," I said, trying not to show just how upset I was becoming. Dr. Cumberlin put a hand on my shoulder. Yes, he was my doctor, but we were friends outside of the hospital and he didn't like to see me so upset. I'm sure he felt that way about all of his patients but he was a doctor and he did have to delivered bad news from time to time, probably more often than anyone really wanted to realize or think about.

"Go home, Draco, talk to Harry. Some comfort will do you some good, all right?" he said quietly, patting me on the shoulder. "You'll be okay…" I just nodded and thanked him. I pulled my jacket on and went out to the nurses' station to pay for my appointment. Harry was expecting me home a few hours ago but instead of apparating, I decided to walk home. It gave me time to clear my thoughts, calm down so I didn't walk into the house in tears and sort out exactly what I was going to say to Harry.

I was upset but he would be devastated…


	5. My Black and Blue Skies

**Chapter Five: Underneath Stars in My Black and Blue Skies**

**Harry's POV**

I found myself sinking into a chair that was perched against the wall of our living room. My mind was racing with dozens of different thoughts and questions while my heart simply stopped. It was as if time slowed yet everything inside of me kept running, kept charging along uncontrollably. Like a train blazing its way along the tracks, and the smoke that churned was cloaking my heart.

In front of me, Draco slowly knelt to be at eye level with me, his own beautiful blue orbs swimming with pain. They were tired and upset, staring deeply into me as he reached out to touch my face. I didn't lean in, nor did I pull away from him. I stayed, sitting, unmoving and unable to comprehend what he'd just told me. It couldn't be possible… This couldn't have been happening.. not to us.. It.. wasn't fair. We had so many plans, so many dreams…

Draco's lips moved, but I couldn't hear a single thing he was saying. It was like having hands cupped over my hears, and someone trying to yell at me down a long and distant tunnel. It was muffled, echoing incoherently. Draco's fingers caressed along my skin before taking my hands in his. I did not move. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Something within me had snapped and my capabilities of speech and motion were severed from the rest of me.

We couldn't have children. Draco was sterile, and no amount of magic could reverse the process. The years of study we'd undergone, learning about the potential ways to have children… We'd settled on using a mix of our sperm, various potions, spells, magic as a whole to have a child. We were going to have a family of our own, children that had our traits, our talents, our magic… Now, that was gone. Those years, those hopes and dreams and plans… shattered.

A fist punched through my gut and I gasped as tears flooded my eyes. Draco's expression softened into worry as he reached out, pulling me into his arms in time for me to weep into his shoulder. His arms tightened around me as I dug my nails into the fabric of his coat, clinging so tightly it was a wonder I wasn't tearing holes into the material as I cried. I was never one to express grief or pain like this, but now I couldn't stop it. I couldn't try. I didn't want to.

Draco continued to talk to me, but I still couldn't hear him properly. Whatever he was trying to say, whether more information of what the doctor had said or maybe some shred of comfort, it was lost to me. All I could hear, understand, were the sounds of my tears and my heart breaking within me.

I cried and cried, unable to stop the flow of tears. Unable to pull away from Draco's arms. I sat there for a long while, shaking like a leaf in a cold wind. Draco's fingers pushed through my unruly locks, trembling with me as he left kisses against my skin and hair. Deep down, I appreciated and loved his attempts at comfort, but none of it calmed me. None of it soothed the ache that began to form in my chest.

"Harry…" Draco's voice pushed through the tunnels and the walls that had blocked my hearing. I sniffled softly, clinging tightly to him. "Harry, love… I'm sorry…"

I shook my head. He had nothing to be sorry for. This wasn't his fault… None of it was his fault, yet somehow, somewhere inside of me I knew that he wouldn't think that way. He would think that it was his doing that we couldn't have children. That wasn't the case. Draco couldn't force himself to be sterile, nor could he change himself. But I knew Draco… I knew he'd take blame..

"I'm so, so sorry.. if there was anything I could to change this, I would… you know I would.." I shook my head again, letting my aching fingers relax in their vice grip on his coat. I had to pull my pinky from a small hole I'd made. I would have to fix that later.

"Don't apologize," I told him, my voice cracking, hoarse from crying so hard for so long. "This isn't your fault…"

"Yes it is, Harry…" I shook my head.

"No.." Slowly, I lifted my gaze to meet his. Tears streaked his face and I knew I was a mirror image of him, if not worse. Draco's eyes flicked back and forth between mine. I reached up, cupping his face in my hand, bringing him close to press my forehead to his. I let my eyes slip shut as I stroked his cheek, trembling lightly as tears continued to slip past.

"I wish I could have brought you happier news… I wish I didn't know that I.." Draco mumbled quietly.

"I'd rather have the truth, love… I'd rather know now, before we started trying…"

"Harry, we've been trying for years.."

"Planning… We weren't going to try for a while, we agreed on that, remember?" Draco nodded slowly, inhaling slowly.

"Bet it's from Quidditch.."

"It could be a number of things. Sports, stress, hereditary…" That last one made my stomach clench. I was never one to be Lucius Malfoy's number one fan, but if he was the cause of Draco's sterility, I was going to kill him. That much was certain in my mind.

"I'm sorry."

"Draco…"

"Harry, please… Don't tell me not to apologize…"

"Then stop apologizing and I stop telling you to not apologize. This isn't your fault. So don't even go there." I told him. My heart was pressing tight in my throat, choking me, throbbing painfully as I blinked away tears. Draco sighed softly, climbing into the chair beside me, pulling me up onto his lap so that we would be more comfortable. I leaned into his arms, resting my head against his.

We were silent for a long while, somehow content to just hold one another despite the circumstance. The air might have been thick and difficult to breathe in, but we stayed there, finding the comfort in one another that was so desperately needed. My heart ached painfully as I curled closer to him, turning my head to brush my lips against the corner of his mouth. Draco was still for a second before turning to kiss back, soft and trembling.

His hand came up, fingertips brushing along my jaw before sweeping up behind my ear and into my hair. Gentle, elegant digits dug into my curls, pulling desperately as Draco's lips crushed mine in the kiss. A moan tore itself from my throat as my arms snaked themselves around his waist. Through his sweater, Draco felt warm under my hands, and when I slipped my fingers under the hem by his hip, I found his skin to be blistering. Under my touch, Draco trembled, pulling on my hair as we kissed.

Perhaps on a different day, this wouldn't have felt strange to me. But given the circumstances and what he'd told me, the sudden urgency felt… wrong. Forced. Like Draco was trying to please me to make up for his sterility. While a part of me felt that such a notion was ludicrous, the twist of my nipple between his delicate fingers told me otherwise. I gasped, bucking under his touch before pushing his hand away.

"Draco—Draco, stop for a moment…" Grunting, Draco withdrew and gazed with heat upon me. "What… what are you doing?"

Draco blinked, frowning. "You don't.. want—?"

"I.. I do. Always. But.. Draco, you don't need to do this. Stop apologizing to me…" It was a little far-fetched, but I had to wonder if his advances were stemmed by guilt. I didn't want his guilt, his shame, his apologies. I'd already forgiven him for something that wasn't even his fault. I didn't want him to attempt to make it up to me through something as cherished to us as sex…

Draco's eyes softened and he looked away, confirming my suspicions. I sighed quietly, reaching up to caress his cheek. My beautiful and wonderful husband looked like a kicked puppy in his shame, and I kissed his bottom lip gently. "This wasn't your fault, love… and while the idea of you pounding senselessly into me is more tempting, I don't want it if you're planning on doing it out of guilt, okay?" I told him. Draco nodded slowly without a word as I kissed him again. He returned it lightly.

After a while, we peeled ourselves from the chair before making our way to the dining room. I'd made a nice dinner of roasted lamb, baked potatoes and salad, and with a swish of my wand, the proper temperature had returned to the meal. Wine poured itself into two large crystal glasses as I set the table for me and Draco. He smiled faintly, kissing me once before sitting down in his spot.

Handing him a wine glass, I sat across from him as the food levitated over and sat before us on the hard surface. Draco smiled softly at me before taking a bite of his food, chewing slowly. I followed in suit, taking a small bite of my lamb, tasting it. The meat was tender, juicy, full of the marinades and spices that it had cooked with a few hours ago. Swallowing, I lifted my wine glass to my lips before taking a glance up at Draco. He was staring miserably at his plate and I sighed, setting my glass down again.

"Draco—"

"Harry, please. I know… I know it's not my fault, but this has been your dream. This has been something you've wanted for years. And now we can't… well, that's not true. You can. I can't."

"Draco—"

"I want you to think about it, Harry. Think about.. talking to our doctor about other possibilities. Maybe adopting, a surrogate… I'm sure Ginny wouldn't be opposed to sharing her genes for our child…"

"No."

"Harry…"

"No. I will not. I will not have someone else carry our child. I will not have someone else's child. I will not have someone else's genes in _our_ child…" I told him, my voice shaking as emotion squeezed at my throat. Draco's eyes flickered back and forth between mine, tired and bleary.

"I don't want your dream to be completely ruined because of me."

"My dream… Draco, you haven't and won't ruin anything. But I will not have our child with someone else, Draco. I can't. I just can't."

"Why not, Harry?"

"It needs to be _our_ baby. _Ours_. No one else's."

"Harry… _I can't have kids_. I'm _sterile_. Children are _impossible_ for me. I'm sorry, love, but _our_ baby can't happen. Not now. Not ever." I trembled at his words and Draco sighed heavily, looking away from me. "I'm sorry, Harry… There's no way for us to have children together."

"You're wrong." I told him, staring hard at my plate.

"Harry—"

"No, Draco. You're wrong. There's always a way, and we'll find it. We're going to have children, a family. We can't give up because our initial plan has fallen through and failed us. We can't give up on the dream we created _together_." Draco set down his utensils.

"Well, tell me when you find this "other" way, but right now I.. I can't do this. If you'll excuse me, I'm in desperate need of a bath. I've lost my appetite." Quickly, Draco shoved away from the table, standing before turning and walking out of the dining room without another word.

My shoulders slumped as my breath left my lungs. I buried my face in my hands as tears welled in my eyes. I began to tremble as sobs tore themselves from my lips, ringing pathetically in my ears. Was it so hard to understand my desire to have children with the love of my life? Was it so hard to understand the need to exhaust each and every possibility before giving up completely?

Apparently, but I couldn't fully fault Draco for it. He'd just been told that he could never have kids. That he would never be able to have a child to continue the Malfoy line. He'd just been stripped of something important, and here I was screaming about how there must be another way, any way, anything that would and could produce even a glimmer of hope for us. For a family.

I couldn't give up, though. But mine and Draco's argument had left me feeling… stupid. Thinking about our conversation made me realize how childish I'd sounded. I knew I needed to apologize to him, to make things right, but at that moment I wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't want to hear it. In fact, I was quite certain Draco just wanted to be left alone and to not think about this whole mess. I didn't blame him. If I were in his shoes, I wouldn't want to be around me either…

Sighing, I waved my wand, enchanting the dishes so that they would clean themselves. I had no energy nor patience to deal with anything myself. Part of me wanted to lay down, to read or perhaps take a nap, but as I turned my head a thick leather bound potions book caught my attention. I wasn't much for potions, honestly, though sometimes I would flip through recipes out of boredom, but this was one Draco and I used frequently for special brews.

Quickly, I reached up and nabbed it from its place on the shelf, leafing through pages that crinkled with age. Most of them were simple things, like illness remedies, with a few special concoctions written into the margins that Draco and I had discovered. A lot of the written in ones were ways to make our sexual intercourses better: how to lengthen an orgasm, chafing salves for multiples goes in a day, things like that. But there was one in particular that I was looking for. I'd never paid much mind to it before, but maybe… Just maybe…

Stopping on the page, I stared upon the contents; the necessary ingredients, the step-by-step brewing instructions. The potion was similar to that of a polyjuice potion, but with slightly fewer ingredients and a shortened brew period. A polyjuice required a month, this took a matter of days, thankfully enough. Like a polyjuice, there could be no substitutes. Each ingredient had to be precise and perfect in measurement otherwise the whole potion would fail.

My heart began to race at the prospect that this might work. I wouldn't need much, truly, as Draco and I had a handful of the ingredients already in the house. They were intended for other potions in the event they became necessary, but we almost never made potions. Not to mention, the ingredients—and the potion itself—had a decent longevity. It would last for up to a year, if not a little longer. And, based on the side notes of the brew, it had a slight sweetness to it that could easily mix into other things, like drinks and even food…

Oh, Merlin, this could work. Truly work. It would be difficult and Draco would no doubt be incredibly upset with me, but this was a chance, a possibility. It was a long shot for sure but we had to try. We had to.

Smiling, I dog eared the page before setting it back into the shelf. Tomorrow I would shop. The day after, while Draco was at practice, I would begin the brew. Once it was ready, I would turn my husband into a woman.


End file.
